


0009 Under

by jessevaldfond



Series: Sketches [9]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-08 21:37:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8863048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessevaldfond/pseuds/jessevaldfond
Summary: Credence hace una pequeña visita al Sr. Graves poniéndolo en aprietos.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Esta idea esta aplicada en otra pareja de la cual tampoco he escrito mucho pero espero pronto terminar salvo que la otra que escribo parecida a esta (que no es de la misma pareja) es un poco mas explicita.
> 
> Gracias por su tiempo para leer esto :)

Credence sabía cómo entrar, sabía cómo llegar y sabía perfectamente que Percival estaba justo a esa hora sentado detrás de su escritorio barajeando papeles de los cuales pocos les prestaba atención.   
Mordió su labio inferior, vacilaba en entrar ahí porque si él le veía seguro se enojaría.  
Volteo hacia la derecha y después a la izquierda y no había nadie así que empujo la puerta y ahí estaba él; Percival cuando escucho que un intruso entraba a su oficina elevo la mirada para encontrarse con la espalda de Credence que este empujaba despacio la puerta para que no hiciera tanto ruido.

 

“¿Qué demonios haces aquí? ¿Sabes que si ellos te ven aquí…?” Graves se levantó de su lugar viendo que Credence se acercaba.  
“Yo…no sabía que hacer así que…vine hasta aquí.” Bajo su mirada, se sentía regañado pero sabía que Percival no lo trataría así o al menos hasta ahora no lo había tratado así.  
“Sea lo que necesites debes decírmelo después…” hizo que el chico diera media vuelta y ambos se dirigieron hacia la entrada pero sus pasos se detuvieron cuando escucharon que alguien tocaba la puerta.

 

Graves detrás de Credence abrió sus ojos; lo sorprenderían con un No mágico en su oficina y no sabría qué decir. Percival atrajo al chico y lo llevo hasta el escritorio obligándolo a que se metiera debajo, empujo su silla y tomo asiento.

 

“Adelante.” Dijo desde ahí moviendo los papeles sobre el escritorio pareciendo ocupado.  
“Sr. Graves, algo malo pasa…”  
“Nada es malo Tina más que demasiadas redadas. ¿Qué sucede?” Credence dejo del escritorio se acurruco esperando que no lo vieran.   
“Un Inglés por las calles de Nueva York parece tener algo sospechoso.”  
“No eres más un Auror, Tina. No causes problemas.” Percival dio un pequeño brinco al sentir las manos del muchacho sobre sus piernas ambas haciendo un recorrido hasta su entrepierna. “Ocúpate de tus tareas asignadas…”  
“Pero Sr. Graves yo…”  
“Tina…por favor. Me haces perder tiempo no puedo.” Aclaro su garganta, Credence le estaba haciendo perder la compostura.  
“Sí Señor. Tal vez deba de estar al pendiente de esos niños, los Second Salamers…” debajo del escritorio de Graves se escuchó un golpe y Percival solo supo quedarse callado, parpadeando varias veces.  
“Adelante, adelante” hizo un ademán con su mano derecha y mordió su labio inferior al sentir la fría mano de Credence en su abdomen. Tina camino hacia la puerta, seguro que su antiguo mentor estaba realmente ocupado así que salió de ahí, cerró la puerta pretendiendo irse.

 

Para cuando Tina había salido de la pequeña oficina  Credence ya iba a medio camino, su mano iba bajando lentamente por el abdomen pretendiendo llegar hasta el cinturón del hombre pero él le detuvo.

“¡Credence!” dijo en voz alta tratando de intimidar al chico que este aún estaba debajo del escritorio.   
“¿Dijo algo Señor?” Percival empujo de nuevo a Credence bajo el escritorio; era de nuevo Tina.  
“No…nada. “  
“Entiendo Señor.” Hizo una ligera inclinación de cabeza mostrando respeto y volvió a cerrar la puerta para ahora si partir de ahí.


End file.
